The Great Adventures of Jedidiah and Octavius
by Shadow's creator
Summary: When night falls over New York and the museum closes, two small figures begin their journeys through the dark halls. Facing such terrifying creatures such as mice, rabbits, kittens, and other fluffy animals... God help them.
1. Chapter 1

New York City's citizens were beginning to return home as the sun began to sink behind the skyscrapers. The main lights inside the national History Museum began to click loudly off as the museum director exited the building. After a few moments passed, a bright golden light emitted from a tablet that hung in a back room over a sarcophagus.

In the museum's Diorama room, a small wax cowboy suddenly shouted. "Alright boys! Let's do this!" The surrounding wax figures cheered. The cowboy's horse reared and neighed. He pulled back on the reigns and calmed the animal. He galloped toward the edge of the diorama, his horse leaped and landed heavily on the floor.

The shaggy headed cowboy turned back and waited for his men. Four ropes fell over the side and one cowboy repelled down to join him. As they yanked the ropes down, a man with a top hat and a curly mustache appeared at the edge.

"Good luck and Godspeed, Jedidiah!" He waved as the group headed to the diorama next to theirs.

"Hey, Occy! You coming!" Jedidiah called.

A roman general appeared. "We shall be right there, Jedidiah!"

Four roman fighters threw a single rope over the edge and repelled down to wait for their general with the western cowboys. As the last roman slid down the rope, there was a creaking sound and the rope snapped. The soldier fell, groaning as his back struck the floor.

"It seems we have run out of rope Jedidiah!" Octavius called. Jedidiah jumped off his horse and held out his arms.

"Jump, Buddy!" Octavius looked skeptically at Jedidiah.

"Are you kidding?"

"Don't worry. I'll catch ya'." He braced himself for Octavius' weight. "I may be small, but I'll catch ya'!" He said with determination

Octavius held onto his helmet with one hand and held his sword with the other and jumped. He landed in Jedidiah's arms; however, Jedidiah wasn't properly adjusted for the weight and the two fell.

Jedidiah quickly jumped back up and helped Octavius to his feet.

"Aw. I can't go anywhere like this! My tunic is ruined!"

"What's wrong with it?" Jedidiah asked.

"It is covered in smudies."

Jedidiah looked Octavius over. " 'smudgies' really?"

"General Octavius answers to no one therefore General Octavius can say 'smudgies' if he bloody wants to."

"oookaaay…. Well, buddy we'll take care of that later." He mounted his horse and headed out of the room, the others following. The group turned down a hall and found themselves standing in front of a room blocked off by tall wooden bars.

"Hmm. I wonder what they're trying to hide in here…" Jedidiah wondered aloud and hopped off his horse. The small cowboy slipped easily through the bars and called the others in. "It's okay fellas." The small group walked in and saw to either side of them were tall, bushy plants. They were standing on a shiny smooth floor and in the center of the room was a round pedestal that held only rocks.

An African mouse scurried across the floor to them. Everyone froze and watched the large animal nervously.

"Don't move." Octavius whispered.

Jedidiah drew his guns regardless of Octavius' warning. "Heck naw, we ain't scared. Are we men?" The cowboys cheered and drew their own guns. "Yeah, now you better get on outta here unless you want a stomach full of lead!"

The mouse squeaked and hurried away. "Yeah! You better run! And don't come back!" Jedidiah shouted after the mouse. He turned and his jaw dropped. The others turned and saw a large golden lion standing over them.

"Nice kitty." Octavius said quietly. The lion roared. Everyone screamed and ran off, taking cover in the green bushes, The lion sniffed around for a moment, then walked off. A relieved sigh came from Octavius.

"Yeah. He can sense bravery. He knows not to mess with ol' Jedidiah." Octavius jumped up.

"Jed. Did you hear that?" The two listened, but the room was silent.

"Which way did it come from, buddy?" Jedidiah asked. Octavius looked around.

"I think it came from the trees."

The group looked up nervously. They saw no sign of what had made the noise. After a moment there was a rustling sound and as the group turned around, a slimy black snake rose up above the grass. It's eyes were narrowed slits and watched the group without blinking.

Jedidiah let out a high pitched scream, which was cut off by Octavius covering his mouth. "Get a hold of yourself man. You're Jedidiah! You've made worse thing cower in fear." Octavius whispered. A look of determination entered Jedidiah's eyes.

"You're right, dangnabit!" He stepped toward the snake. He took off his brown cowboy hat and waved it through the air toward the snake. "Now go on git, you vile reptile!" The black reptile hissed and the cowboys and Romans froze.

"Take it back! Take it back!" Octavius whispered.

"Heck, I ain't gonna apologize to no stupid snake."

The snake hissed again and began slithering toward them. Jedidiah dropped his hat and started running away, flowed by the rest of his group.

After the group ran for half an hour, they came out of the bushes and trees, only to be confronted by another lion. They screamed and hightailed it back to the safety of the bushes.

"We're cornered…." Octavius groaned worriedly.

"At least, we'll go out fighting. Right, men?"

"Yeah!" the others cheered. There was an odd sound drifting from the trees.

"There's that sound again." Octavius muttered. "it sounds as though the trees themselves are laughing at us."

"You're just being paranoid, Occy. Trees don't laugh."

"Jed… your hats gone." Octavius said, noticing the cowboy no longer had his hat. One of Jedidiah's hands went to his head, a shocked look on his face.

"That rotten, yellow-bellied snake!"

Octavius drew his sword. "Fear not, Jedidiah, for I shall retrieve your hat."

"No, no, I can just get another one."

"Nonsense! You shall have your hat! We are not scared!"

"Really, it's just a hat."

"I say Jedidiah, are you scared?"

"I ain't scared. We should just think of our priorities."

The laughing rose again. Jedidiah looked up at the tree branches.

"The very trees are laughing at you Jedidiah, prove them wrong."

"That aint the trees." He paused for a moment. "Come on Occy! Let's go kill that thing. He will know the fury of Jedidiah!"

The group traveled back to where the snake had been, moving quietly through the grass that towered over their heads. After an hour had passed they came across the patch of grass that reached only to their knees. A few feet in front of them, the snake was curled up around Jedidiah's hat.

"That rotten-" Jedidiah began, but was cut off by Octavius covering his mouth.

"Shh. You'll wake it up."

"Snakes don't sleep."

"Well, this one does."

The group gathered to plan their retrieval. Another half an hour was gone before all the Romans and cowboys had climbed to the lowest branch above the snake. Jed took ten minutes to regain his breath.

"Okay men. Let's do this."

A roman soldier hung by his knees from the branch, and a cowboy climbed down him. The roman held onto the cowboy's legs as another roman climbed down. So it continued, alternating between each until Octavius was holding onto Jedidiah's legs.

"Can you reach the hat?" Octavius asked.

"Not quite, lower me down a bit more." Octavius stretched more until Jedidiah managed to grab his hat. "Got it!" The snake shifted and Jedidiah held his breath. The snake settled again and the cowboy breathed a sigh of relief.

Once again, laughter rose from the trees. "Shut up!" Jedidiah barked at the tree tops. Suddenly the snake uncurled and hissed, inches from Jedidiah's face. Again he dropped his hat and the rope of men screamed. The top roman slipped and everyone crashed onto the ground. Scrambling, they stood and ran.

"Head for the iron gate!" Octavius called.

"Don't stop till you hit home, fellas!" Jedidiah shouted. Everyone slipped through the bars and ran to the diorama room.

Once there, everyone stopped to regain their breath. Octavius approached Jedidiah.

"It is almost sun up my friend. But tomorrow, we shall reclaim your hat!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(If you're from my other account; sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I moved and didn't have internet for a long time. But anyways Chapter 2! When last we left cute little Jedidiah he had lost his precious cowboy hat. Poor little statue….)**

Chap. Two

The small figures of Jedidiah and Octavius regained their life the following night, still in the salon of the western diorama. Octavius resumed patting Jedidiah on the back.

"-Be okay, Jedidiah." Octavius said, continuing his statement from the previous night. Jedidiah didn't respond and took another shot. After a few moments, Octavius spoke.

"You know Jedidiah, I've been thinking." Jedidiah grunted in response.

"We've known each other for a while now right?"

"Yeah…"

"And we've become very close friends, right?"

Jedidiah shot him a look, "….Yeah…."

"And I've decided…"

"…Yeah…" He asked, cocking an eyebrow and leaning back in his chair.

"…that from the very bottom of my heart-"

"Oh my gosh! You're not gonna propose are ya'"

"What? No! I was going to offer you my helmet!" Octavius pulled his helmet off and plopped it onto Jedidiah's head.

"Oh, ah… thanks buddy…" The discomfort was clear on Jedidiah's face; however, Octavius did not notice.

"That helmet has been passed down through my family for generations…. In fact, my great grandfather died in that very helmet." Jedidiah's muscles grew rigid. "The blood stains are even still there."

Jedidiah pulled the iron helmet off quickly and shoved it into Octavius's chest.

"Gee ah, something that valuable should never be given to someone. You hold onto that, buddy." Jedidiah said, patting Octavius on the head.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah." Jedidiah stood and began to head to the door. "Come on. I'd rather find **my** hat."

"Sure thing, my friend." Octavius jumped up and slipped his helmet on, hurrying after Jedidiah. The two stood in front of the iron gate and were quiet, unmoving.

"What's the plan, Jedidiah?"

"…."

"Jedidiah?"

"…."

"Jedidiah! Are you okay?" Jedidiah jumped at the sudden shout.

"! dangnab it Occy! You don't need to scare me!"

"Sorry… but what's the plan?"

"We march in there and take back the hat!"

"…Really? That's all?"

"What do you want from me? I'm a lover, not a planner."

"That's clear." Came a soft, giggling voice. The two friends turned and saw a slender girl standing there. She was a three inch figure as well and was dressed in a western outfit. She had a long blond braid falling down her back. And sitting atop her head was Jedidiah's hat.

"Hey, you hat thief! Give me back my hat!" Jedidiah demanded.

"No way. You two are nothing but yellow-bellies!" She folded her arms over her chest.

"Look here, woman! That there is the property of Jedidiah. The most fearsome cowboy ever to walk these halls." Jedidiah said, narrowing his eyes to her.

The girl laughed and returned his look. " 'Fearsome', are ya'? Fearsome to who? The fleas buzzing 'round teddy's horse?"

Jedidiah clenched his fists and growled, Octavius decided to jump in and stop Jedidiah from doing something he'd regret.

"My lady, might I ask you your name?" He asked politely.

"Aw. Ain't you a sweet little Scot."

"I am not from Scotland!"

"But you're wearing a dress…" She tilted her head to the side in curious confusion.

"I am a Roman General!" he said indignantly.

"Well, pardon me." She bowed, "I'm Ann."

Suddenly Jedidiah could no longer remain silent. "GIVE ME MY HAT, YOU IDIOTIC WOMAN!"

Ann glared at Jedidiah and took the hat off. "This what you want? Come get it, you little crybaby." She turned and ran off, Jedidiah hot on her trail.

Octavius sighed deeply before running off after the other two. Ann laughed over her shoulder, giving Jedidiah a smug look. "What's wrong? Your little legs ran faster last night." She taunted. Her braid was flying out behind her like a cape. Jedidiah growled and pushed himself faster.

"I hate women." The small cowboy chased her into the main lobby of the museum. Ann had fast reflexes and ducked under the giant T-Rex statue as he ran after the bone someone had thrown for him. She grabbed his tail as it whizzed past and began hauling herself up onto the huge skeleton.

Jedidiah on the other hand was not so graceful, Theodore Roosevelt's horse came galloping through and Jedidiah nearly got trampled. A giggle sounded and he looked up, seeing Ann waving from atop the T-Rex. His eyes narrowed and he growled in frustration.

Octavius ran up next to Jedidiah, panting for breath. "Her laugh! She was the one that was laughing at us when you ran from the snake."

"Hey! I wasn't running!" Jedidiah said indignantly.

"Really? It sure looked like you were retreating to me."

"It wasn't retreating! I was… advancing… towards future victory!"

Octavius looked at Jedidiah for a moment before shaking his head. Ann held in a giggle and leaned forward to speak with the T-Rex. "Excuse me, Rexy? Would you mind standing still for a moment?" The skeleton nodded and stopped moving, posing dramatically. Ann smiled. "Good boy."

"Not that I don't love your conversation about retreating, don't you have a hat to steal back?"

"I wasn't retreating!" They looked up to Ann as she began running along Rexy's back. She slid down his tail. The other two small figurines dropped their mouths as she reached the end of his tail and flew up into the air, she did a flip and landed on the head of Theodore Roosevelt's horse.

"Show off." Jedidiah grumbled.

"Hello Mr. President!" Ann saluted, Roosevelt smiled.

"Hello Ann, what are you up to this fine evening?"

"Nothing much." She shrugged. "Would you mind taking me to the new diorama room?"

Jedidiah and Octavius ran after the horse as it casually moved toward the new diorama room. Their short legs barely managing half the speed of the horse. By the time they reached the room, Roosevelt was already leaving. Ann was standing in the Egyptian diorama. The other dioramas were still empty. Jedidiah and Octavius climbed the stack of boxes that was placed between the Egyptian diorama and one of the empty ones. After a few minutes, the two stood before Ann in the diorama, which was a replica of the tablet's room, but more true to the actual tomb. Ann was holding a small black cat with golden jewelry. The animal was purring loudly.

"You two sure move faster when there's a harmless snake after ya'."

"Harmless? Did you see the same snake?" Octavius said, disbelievingly.

"That thing was going to eat us and my hat." Jedidiah agreed.

"Oh, Henry wouldn't hurt nobody."

"Henry?"

"Yeah, Henry. He's really nice… for a snake."

"Would you please give me my hat back?" Jedidiah held out his hand, glaring to the girl.

"You must be the only person in the world who can make please seem rude."

Jedidiah rolled his eyes. "And you must be the only girl who can make attractive seem ugly."

"Jedidiah, there's no need to be rude. Miss Ann, could you please give the hat back, it means a lot to my friend."

"Really? Well, why didn't you say that?" She reached up to take the hat off when a grinding sound came from behind her. She turned to see the coffin opening. She screamed and dropped the cat, who hissed and ran behind a statue. Ann jumped back and grabbed Jedidiah. The cowboy looked slightly annoyed. Octavius jumped forward.

"Don't worry, Miss Ann. I'll protect you."

The tomb opened and a small mummy figure stood. Ann held Jedidiah tighter, the cowboy coughed and tried to pull her at least a little off him.

The mummy pulled the paper off him and coughed. Ann started openmouthed. "well, he's awfully good looking for a dead guy." Jedidiah tried harder to push her off.

"Off!" the cowboy barked and Ann released him. The mummy looked at the three and stood, pulling himself from the coffin. The small black cat meowed and jumped onto his shoulders.

**(Yay chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it didn't go to the end of the night, but I'm having serious writter's block but i figured it was still a good stopping point. These chapters come up pretty slow because it's hard to get inspiration for my little guys and I have a lot of other stories I work on. If you have any ideas for something they can do, or if you'd like them to do something, just tell me. Any help will be greatly appreciated. I still know where the main story goes. But as I'm sure a lot of you know, it can sometimes be hard to get the middle parts.)**


End file.
